Sonic vs Mario
by Masterob
Summary: A REMASTERED VERSION OF MY PREVIOUS STORY. Mario has challenged Sonic to the Olympics but the feud does not end there, while gaining heat from the Hyrule hero and making friends wiht a man namedafter a reptile, what's in store for Sonic? Has TailsxCream
1. Invitations

Sonic vs

**Sonic vs. Mario**

Miles "Tails" Prower is in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins, tinkering with some gadgets. "Almost done here, need to make a few adjustments", Tails said, but then the gadget blew up in his face.

"Dammit!" Tails yelled, knocking the scraps off his table. A knock on his door occurred.

"Who can that be?" Tails asked. When he opened the door it was Rouge. "Hey Tails, I was just in the area and…can you hide me?" Rouge asked.

"What for?" Tails asked. "You see sweetie, I came to steal the Master Emerald", Rouge said. "Again?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, well I was caught by Knuckles and he's in a foul mood", Rouge was saying. Tails then heard Knuckles yelling. "Where the hell are you Rouge!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Damn", Tails said. "Please, hide me, I can't deal with this guy when he's pissed off like this", Rouge said.

"OK, but don't do anything stupid, not like I have any jewels in my house", Tails said. "Thank you honey", Rouge said and kissed Tails in the cheek.

"Another thing to get straight, I am not your boyfriend, so don't get cuddly around me", Tails said.

"Ok, your loss", Rouge said. "Hey I'm a little kid, you're a mature teen, it won't work out", Tails said. "Not yet", Rouge said. "Just get inside before Knuckles comes and kills you", Tails said.

Rouge entered Tails' house. "Nice place, you've really outdone yourself here kid", Rouge said.

"Thank you", Tails said. He then turned on the T.V. there was a report on T.V. about a Special Olympics game hosted by Scarlet Garcia.

"I'm Scarlet Garcia here at the Beijing Olympics, but it's not your regular Olympics, it's a special Olympics where one man will compete with his friends; we all know this man well, he had crazy parties, he played tennis, soccer, basketball, just about everything, he even saved the princess from an evil koopa, give it up for everyone's favorite plumber, Mario", Scarlett said.

"Great, it's Mario", Tails said. "That Italian plumber that's legendary?" Rouge asked. "

Sonic's done legendary stuff too", Tails said.

Mario then spoke. "Hello there, it's-a me, Mario, I'm hosting the Olympics, and I'm hoping for good competition, I hereby challenge Sonic the Hedgehog to appear with his friends and challenge us", Mario said.

"What!" Tails exclaimed. "Sonic?" Rouge said.

"I want Sonic to be at The Olympics", Mario said. "Well good luck there Mario, hopefully Sonic accepts, this is Scarlett Garcia, signing off", Scarlett said.

"Oh my God, Sonic vs. Mario?" Tails said. A knock on the door occurred.

"That's probably Knuckles, I'll hide", Rouge said. Tails answered the door.

"Hey there Knuckles", Tails said. "Hey Tails have you seen Rouge around here, I want to pound her to smithereens", Knuckles said.

"No I haven't seen her, but I have some interesting news, it's about Mario", Tails said. "Mario, that Italian plumber?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, he issued a challenge to Sonic to meet him at the Olympics", Tails said. "That's weird; I better let him know, wanna join me?" Tails asked.

"I'm really busy with my gadgets, I'll join you later, I'll let you know if I see Rouge", Tails said. "Thanks little buddy", Knuckles said, and then he left.

Rouge went to Tails. "Thanks for covering for me", Rouge said, giving a little pinch to Tails down under. "Hey what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Pinching your cheeks", Rouge said. "I prefer you pinch the ones on my face", Tails said. "But your butt cheeks are softer", Rouge said. "What's wrong with you?" Tails asked. Rouge chuckled a little.

Later Knuckles found Sonic running along some canyons. "Hey Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yo Knuckles, long time no see", Sonic said.

"Sonic, Tails said her heard about a challenge issued to you by Mario", Knuckles said. "Mario, my rival?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he said something about the Olympic games", Knuckles said. "I'm gonna have to look into that, thanks for the info", Sonic said.

"No problem Sonic", Knuckles said. "I wonder why he would challenge me though, we are not immediate rivals, people just can't decide who they like better", Sonic said.

"Maybe that's why he challenged you, to see who really is better", Knuckles said. "Yeah you're right, see you around, say hi to Tails for me, why wasn't he here though?" Sonic asked.

"He said he was busy, and was looking out for Rouge so I can pound her into nothing", Knuckles said. "She try to steal the master emerald again?" Sonic asked.

"Why won't she just quit, I'm really starting to get pissed", Knuckles said. "Ok, take a chill pill and go back to the emerald before Rouge steals it behind your back", Sonic said.

"Shit you're right", Knuckles said and ran out of there. Meanwhile Mario is talking to Luigi. "You send the letters?" Mario asked.

"Yes, 8 people got them, we will show Sonic who's boss", Luigi said. The letters were sent to 8 people, who will they be? Later that night, it was time for Tails to go to sleep.

"Well I don't know where I'm gonna sleep", Tails said. "Why not your bed?" Rouge asked. "No you can sleep there, maybe I'll take my couch", Tails said.

"Come on, sleep in bed with me, I'll feel much safer", Rouge said. "I don't know I'm uncomfortable about sleeping in the same bed as a girl" Tails said.

"But we know each other, we're friends aren't we?" Rouge asked. "But you're always mean to us", Tails said.

"I'm not that mean, not to you, you're my favorite", Rouge said pinching Tails' cheeks. "It's my face and I'm still uncomfortable", Tails said.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about", Rouge said. "(Sighs) Ok Rouge, but no funny stuff", Tails said.

They slept on the bed. "Remember, don't try anything, goodnight", Tails said. "Relax, you can trust me", Rouge said.

At three in the morning, Rouge was sleep-groping, rubbing Tails in a very private area. Tails felt this and woke up and witnessed what would scar him. "ROUGE!" Tails shouted.

"What is it?" Rouge said, waking up startled. "You are touching me in a way I don't want to be touched", Tails said. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice", Rouge said.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping on the sofa", Tails said while leaving. "I really am sorry Tails", Rouge said. "I know Rouge, I know", Tails said, then went to the sofa.

The next morning, Tails awoke from the smell of bacon. "Mm, that smells good", Tails said and entered the kitchen and saw that Rouge had a bacon and eggs ready for him.

"Hi Tails, I hope this makes up for last nights misunderstanding", Rouge said. Tails looked at the bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, thank you", Tails said and ate his breakfast. "I also got the mail for yo, you got a letter one from Mario", Rouge said.

Tails spit out the orange juice he was drinking and looked at the letter. "It says here I'm invited to take part in the Olympic Games, this must have been what Mario was talking about", Tails said.

"Are you gonna go?" Rouge said. "If Sonic's going", Tails said. Knuckles knocked on the door and Tails answered while Rouge hid.

"Tails, I got an invite to the Olympics", Knuckles said. "You too? I got one as well", Tails said. "We gotta go to Sonic", Knuckles said.

"Um, not now I gotta do something", Tails said. Knuckles grew suspicious. "Are you hiding something?" Knuckles asked.

"No of course not", Tails said. "You are always excited to go see Sonic, now you don't want to see him, that's just not like you", Knuckles said.

"What can I say I'm growing up", Tails said. Rouge moved a little to see if Knuckles was gonna leave soon, but knocked something over and made a noise.

"What was that, is someone here with you?" Knuckles asked. "No, that was nothing", Tails said. "That didn't sound like nothing", Knuckles said, then entered the house and saw Rouge hiding in the corner.

"You were hiding Rouge in your house?" Knuckles asked, very annoyed. "Well she needed help and I felt sorry for her so I helped", Tails said.

"You helped a jewel thief, aiding a criminal?" Knuckles asked. "She's not that bad, besides I couldn't let you hurt her the way you said you were going to do", Tails said. "What are you in love with her?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I just didn't feel I should let you hurt her", Tails said. "Whatever, so are we gonna go see Sonic or what?" Knuckles asked. "Ok, lets go Rouge", Tails said, and everyone went to see Sonic flying the Tornado II.

Tails and Knuckles weren't the only ones; Shadow was given a letter by the Mail-Toad. "Well Omega, it seems I've been invited to the Olympics", Shadow said. "Are you going to attend?" Omega asked.

"Sure, why not, I've heard of this Mario, time to put his legend to rest", Shadow said. "It says we need to catch a plane, should we go to the address of the airport?" Omega asked.

"Yeah, let's not waste time", Shadow said.

At the house of Chaotix, Vector is listening to some music on his headphones while Espio was meditating. Then Charmy buzzed in.

"I got the mail!" Charmy said, flying into Vector, knocking him over, and disrupting Espio's meditation.

"What the hell is wrong with you Charmy?" Vector asked. "I got the mail", Charmy said. "You didn't need to barge in like that Charmy, it's very disruptive", Espio said.

"Sorry", Charmy said. Vector looked at the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, coupons, bill, hey what's this?" Vector asked when seeing the invite letter.

"What is it?" Espio asked. "It's an invitation for us to attend the Olympic hosted by Mario", Vector said.

"Mario?" Espio said. "We're gonna be in the Olympics? That's totally awesome", Charmy said. "Actually Charmy, you're gonna be a referee", Vector said.

"Damn, I wanted to be in the games", Charmy whined. "Well I guess me and Vector are gonna represent Chaotix", Espio said. "Actually Espio, you're a ref too, I'm the only member invited to participate", Vector said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Espio asked. "Sorry, it's what it says", Vector said.

"I don't believe this", Espio said. "Well we better start packing, time to show Mario the power of Team Chaotix", Vector said.

Elsewhere, Silver is relaxing on a hilltop when Blaze came with a letter. "Silver, I was invited by this Mario guy to be in the Olympics", Blaze said.

"Good for you, it's a good way to show some talent", Silver said. "I don't know, I'm a little nervous about joining, all those people watching me", Blaze said.

"Relax, it's just a game, don't worry about them", Silver said. "Well, I guess it won't be so bad because I believe Sonic will be there as is says Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games", Blaze said.

"Good, Sonic will help you, was there an invite for me?" Silver asked. "No, not for you", Blaze said. "Damn, I would have liked to join, ah no use crying over spilled milk", Sliver said and the 2 headed out.

Sonic had also gotten an invitation as well obviously. "So this thing is for real, better go show Mario a thing or two", Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted from a distance, she was coming with Cream and Cheese. Sonic was uncomfortable to see her, he predicted proposing, chasing and hammers. "What is it Amy?" Sonic asked sighing.

"Sonic, I was invited to the Olympics by that Mario guy", Amy said. "So was I, so I guess we're a team", Sonic said.

"Yeah, you and I, and Cream will be there too", Amy said. "I was voted to be a referee", Cream said. "Chao, Chao", Cheese said.

"I wonder if anyone else got an invitation, he wouldn't just invite you and me, Olympics are about teams", Sonic said. "Well as long as we're in it together", Amy said.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted from a distance, approaching in the Tornado II. "What's up little buddy", Sonic said. "Sonic, me and Knuckles were invited to join the Olympics", Tails said.

"Wow you too, that makes four of us", Sonic said. "Yeah, it says we need to catch a flight to Beijing, it's later on today", Tails said. "This is such short notice", Sonic said. "Well let's get going", Knuckles said. "Ok, come on gang", Sonic said. Everyone went to the airport.

When the group got to the airport, they saw Shadow and Omega waiting for the plane. "Hey Shadow, what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"This", Shadow said, showing the invitation. "Well, it looks like you're joining me, Tails, Knuckles and Amy in the Olympics", Sonic said. "Does that mean we're on the same team?" Shadow asked.

"I guess so buddy", Sonic said. "Do not call me buddy, I am not your buddy, I am your rival, enemy and worst nightmare", Shadow said.

"That attitude won't help us win", Sonic said. "I will cooperate with you, but only for that occasion", Shadow said. "O…K", Sonic said.

"Hey Rouge, what are you doing with them?" Shadow asked. "I stayed at Tails' house to avoid Knuckles as he was ready to kill me", Rouge said. "Oh really?" Shadow said, then went to Knuckles and eyed him. Knuckles eyed back.

"Don't even think about hurting her, or you will regret it", Shadow said. "Whatever, you don't scare me", Knuckles said. "You should be scared", Shadow said.

He then walked to Tails. "Thanks for assisting Rouge", Shadow said. "Sure, no problem", Tails said. Soon Team Chaotix arrived. "It's almost time boys", Vector said.

"Yeah, our Olympics debut", Charmy said. "Hmm, whatever", Espio said.

"Man Espio, you normally don't act like this", Vector said. "This is an insult to my skills, he doesn't take me seriously", Espio said.

"Well maybe next year", Vector said. He then saw the gang. "Well if it isn't Sonic, guess I would expect you here, and it looks like your friends are in this as well", Vector said.

"Well me, Tails, Amy, Shadow and Knuckles are, Omega and Rouge are going in the audience, and Cream is a referee", Sonic said.

"Wow, just like me and Espio", Charmy said. "You too Espio, I'd expect you in as you are very talented", Cream said.

"Yeah, that guy does not see me as a challenge and that insults me", Espio said. "Maybe he sees you as a threat and did not want you in", Tails said.

"What a pathetic excuse of a challenger", Espio said. Silver and Blaze also arrived. "Sonic, you're here, so you are attending the Olympics", Blaze said.

"Yeah, me Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Amy and Vector", Sonic said. "I got an invite too, but Silver didn't, guess he doesn't know him well", Blaze said.

"Nice to see you again Sonic", Silver said. "Same here, we are ready for action", Sonic said. "I guess there are seven of us in the Olympics", Tails said. "Make that eight", Eggman said approaching the area.

"Eggman, you were invited too?" Sonic asked. "Yes, Mario is working with his enemy Bowser so I guess he expects us to work as a group", Eggman said.

"I'm not down with that idea, but I guess you can be of use to us", Sonic said. "Of course I can, we can win this thing no problem if we can cooperate", Eggman said.

"Now I have to work with the doctor", Shadow said. "This will not end well", Omega said. The transporter arrived in Beijing and it took everyone to the Olympics area.


	2. Game time

The group walked toward the stadium entrance where they were stopped by Mario's ally, Link

The group walked toward the stadium entrance where they were stopped by Mario's ally, Link. "State your business", Link said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog with his teammates", Sonic said. "Ah yes, Mario's awaiting your challenge, show me your invites", Link said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Vector and Eggman pulled out their invites and showed them to Link. "Ok, you can enter the area of the combatants, what of the rest of you?" Link asked.

"We're the refs", Cream said. "Show me your certificate", Link said. Cream, Charmy and a reluctant Espio showed their tickets.

"Enter through the other area over there", Link said. Everyone was moving and Cheese followed Cream. "Cheese, you need to go with Rouge and Omega, I can't have you with me while I'm referee", Cream said.

Cheese obeyed and went with Rouge. "What of the rest of you?" Link asked. "We're the supporters", Rouge said. "Ok, you need to be in the audience", Link said.

Everyone prepared to go where they needed to go. "Wait up Sonic", Link said, getting Sonic's attention. "What?" Sonic asked. "Remember this, Mario is extremely experienced in sports, he plays golf, he plays baseball, he play soccer, he does a lot, beware", Link said.

"You let me and my teammates worry about that", Sonic said. "You have been warned, I shall watch you suffer your agonizing defeat", Link said.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch", Sonic said.

As everyone started leaving, three other people came. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails turned around to the three people are Solid Snake, Raiden and Otacon. "I heard of that guy I saw his picture on T.V.", Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's Solid Snake", Tails said. "He's attending?" Knuckles asked. "I guess so, weird", Sonic said.

"Hurry up Sonic!" Shadow shouted. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails moved on. "I see you've decided to come Mr. Snake", Link said. "Yeah, thanks to that invite from Mario", Snake said.

"Why would he do that though?" Otacon asked. "Why does Mario wanna see us?" Raiden asked. "You'll have to wait; Mario will reveal everything upon beating Sonic the Hedgehog in the Olympics", Link said.

"Don't get cocky, Sonic has as much power as Mario, it will be close", Snake said. "I don't think that team can hold together", Link said.

In the team locker room, everyone is preparing for the games. "Ok, we just have to go out there a show everyone what we are made of", Sonic said.

"We will defeat Mario and his team, we will prove dominant over those inferior beings", Shadow said. "Let's go out there and show them what we can do", Tails said.

"The power of team work", Sonic said. Everyone went out into the field where everyone was cheering loudly to see Sonic and his friends. "Wow, there sure are a lot of people", Tails said.

"So many people, I don't think I can…" Blaze was saying. "Hey relax, they're not here to judge you", Sonic said.

"Yeah but still", Blaze said. "Don't worry, we'll get through this", Tails said. "Yeah, we need to take down Mario", Vector said.

Mario arrived with his team; Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi. "Bonjorno Sonic", Mario said. "Hello Mario", Sonic said.

"It's time to settle this once and for all", Mario said. "Yeah, let's see who's the better person", Sonic said.

Link arrived at the area. "Welcome to the Mario vs. Sonic Olympic Games, now here's how it's done, there will be eights events, triple jump, vault, hammer tossing, spear throw, archery, aquatics, fencing, and table tennis, the ninth event will have the eight winners of these events, a huge track race, who's ever team wins in the final event will win the Olympic Games", Link said.

"Aquatics?" Sonic asked. "Relax Sonic, maybe you don't have to be in that event", Tails said. "And you can guarantee that Sonic will be one of the 8 swimming", Link said.

"I hate you so much", Sonic said. "Relax, they have to get you a life jacket if you can't swim", Tails said. "We have three guests here at the Beijing Olympics, they are Heroes in their own rights, after all they stopped Metal Gear, Solid Snake, Raiden and Otacon", Link said. Everyone cheered for the 3 sitting in a special booth.

"Ok then, let's light the torch and begin the Olympics", Link said.

The Human Torch of the Fantastic Four arrived and lit the Torch. "Yeah, flame on!" Human Torch said.

Rouge was in the audience with Omega and Silver. "This is gonna be exciting", Rouge said.

"What are the chances of Sonic winning?" Omega asked. "He should have a good chance", Silver said.

"I hope so", Rouge said. "Oh hello there", Vanilla said. She arrived with Big the Cat.

"Why come here, you're daughter isn't a participant", Rouge said.

"Well I came to support Sonic, so did Big", Vanilla said. Human Torch saw Vanilla and landed down next to her.

"What's up? Name's Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch, I can be your hero", Human Torch said. Vanilla giggled at that remark and Johnny knew he had her in the bag.

On the roof, the Babylon Rouges, Jet, Wave and Storm were watching the games. "He's definitely not impartial", Jet said. "Well Sonic's overcome odds before, he beat you in a race", Wave said.

"Hey it wasn't official, besides this Mario guy is just as big a legend", Jet said. "Maybe, but let's see if Sonic can show them what he's made of, that also goes for his friends", Wave said. "And Dr. Eggman", Storm said. "Yeah, that's also gonna be a problem", Jet said.


	3. The games commence

The fireworks went off as all the contestants were being cheered and getting ready for the games

The fireworks went off as all the contestants were being cheered and getting ready for the games. The 6 referees, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Toad, Lakitu and Shy Guy came out and were ready to do their jobs, but Espio was still annoyed.

"You better call this right down the middle", Link said. "Whatever", Espio said. "The first event will be the triple jump, from Team Mario will be Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Wario, from team Sonic will be Knuckles, Amy, Vector and Blaze.

"Ok, let me show you how this is done", Luigi said. He stepped back and ran, at the end of the jump, Lakitu came and marked 6 ½ feet. "Beat that", Luigi said.

Peach did the same thing and got 5 feet. "Oh no", Peach said.

Daisy also did the jump and got 6 feet. "Damn, I was so close", Daisy said.

Wario got ready and ran and did the jump and landed. "How was that?" Wario asked. "Foul", Toad said. "What?" Wario asked.

"You stepped over the penalty line, foul!" Toad said. "DAMMIT!" Wario shouted and complained.

Now for Knuckles, he ran and got 6 ¼. "Damn that was so close", Knuckles said. "Not close enough, next", Link said. Knuckles got annoyed at that.

Amy ran and jumped and landed really far past Daisy's.

"How was that?" Amy asked.

"Foul", Toad said. "What?" Amy asked. "You stepped over the foul line?" Toad said. "What did you say?" Amy asked getting her hammer and scaring Toad.

"It's the rules; you can't go over the foul line, Ahhhh!" Toad said running from Amy's hammer.

"Shit, I need a new ref, and someone stop that bratty hedgehog". Link said. Cream went to ref that event. Vector got up next and got a score of 4. "Damn, maybe I should have cut back on the chips", Vector said. "Blaze is last up", Link said.

"Ok", Blaze said. As she prepared to jump, she noticed the whole crowd watching her; she then started to get nervous. "Let's go Blaze; we still have other events to attend to", Link said. Blaze ran one jump, two jumps, but at the third, when she jumped, she tripped a little while jumping and fell to the dirty ground. Lakitu measured her to be 3 feet.

"Luigi wins the first event", Link said. Luigi posed for the crowd and left, Blaze got out of there, ashamed of her mistake.

"That poor girl, Vanilla said. "Our next event is the vault, from Team Mario it's Wario, Daisy, Peach and Waluigi, from team Sonic it's Amy, Knuckles, Blaze and Vector", Link said. Espio was watching the event.

Wario got ready. He ran and vault but knocked over the pole. "Foul", Toad said. "Shit!" Wario said. "In this case each person only gets one try to make it easier on the judges", Link said.

"Let's do this thing", Daisy said. She ran and after a 3 vaults, she went for the final one and nailed it.

"Time to show everyone I'm more than just a pretty face", Peach said. She moved and she vaulted perfectly at once shot. "Perfect, good job Princess", Toad said.

Waluigi went to it but he landed on his groin on the pole and could not continue. "Ouch, now for Sonic's team", Link said.

"I can do this", Amy said. She took her stick and vaulted over the pole, but she didn't go high enough and she hit the pole on the way down. "Foul", Toad said. "Why you little!" Amy said and chased Toad again.

"Goddammit, someone restrain her, now for the rest of you", Link said. Knuckles, Blaze and Vector all tried once but could not make it like Peach did.

"Princess Peach wins this event", Link said. Amy was disappointed again. "Things like this happen Amy, it's not your fault", Espio said. "Yes it is Espio, I screwed up big time", Amy said. "You'll do good next event", Espio said.

Amy went to the back and came across a stretching Tails. He noticed her sorrow and went up to her and held her hand up. "You tried", Tails said. Amy grabbed Tails by the cheek, and kissed the other. "Thank you", Amy said. Tails blushed.

Sonic came along and saw the situation. "Whoa Tails, you got yourself a kiss from a pretty young girl", Sonic said. "If you think I'm pretty, then maybe I should kiss you too", Amy said.

"What did I just say?" Sonic asked and ran out of there. "Sonic wait!" Amy shouted, going after Sonic. "These people are really strange", Link sad.

The crowd eagerly awaited the next event. "The next event is the hammer tossing, from Team Mario is Daisy, Wario, Waluigi and Bowser from team Sonic is Amy, Knuckles, Blaze and Vector", Link said.

"You will not defeat me, I am one of the strongest in Mario's team", Wario said. "Which explains why you can't beat Mario", Knuckles said. "Watch it echidna", Wario said.

Daisy tried it but she couldn't get it far, only around 15 feet. "I need to work out more", Daisy said.

Wario grabbed the object he was required to toss. After many spins, he tossed the item, Espio and Charmy marked it 52 feet. "Beat that score", Wario said.

Waluigi did it and got 28 feet. "Oh no, no, no!" Waluigi said.

Yoshi went and tossed. Charmy and Espio marked 54 feet, which made Bowser happy and he roared in victory, much to the displease of Wario.

When Amy got up, Toad left and asked Cream to ref the event, so she went in to do so. Amy tossed the thing and it got 51 ½ feet.

"DAMN!" Toad shouted. "Shit, I couldn't get it, well I know who to take my anger out on", Amy said and chased Toad again. "Ok this is gonna be a problem", Link said.

"Show him what you got Knuckles", Silver said. Knuckles grabbed the object, spun around a lot and tossed really far, Espio and Charmy marked 58 ½ feet. Wario was shocked.

Blaze got up next. "Ok, I can do this", Blaze said. She grabbed it and tossed it but it landed outside the foul line. "Oh too bad", Cream said.

Vector was up now. "Time to get my muscles to work", Vector said. He tossed the hammer and his fellow Chaotix marked 55 feet. "Damn, almost", Vector said.

"Knuckles wins this event", Link said. Knuckles got over with the crowd as Wario was complaining.

"I knew Knuckles could do it", Silver said. Knuckles came across Vector. "Good job Knuckles, you scored for our team", Vector said. "Thanks Vector, just showing everyone what I'm made of", Knuckles said.

"Next up is the spear throw, from Team Mario is Wario, Waluigi, Daisy and Bowser, and from Team Sonic is Blaze, Dr. Eggman, Vector and Amy, and this time Amy will not chase anyone with a hammer or she will be kicked out of the Olympics", Link said.

Wario grabbed the spear, tossed and Lakitu with Shy Guy marked 50 feet and Wario laughed triumphantly.

Waluigi went and got 40 feet and threw a tantrum.

Daisy went all the way back and ran really fast but she accidentally passed the foul line. "Foul", Toad said. "Aw come on!" Daisy shouted. "Don't start chasing me", Toad said.

Bowser grabbed the spear, and after getting much momentum, he was able to toss the spear an extremely long distance. Toad was there to mark 60 feet.

"Ok, I think I can do this", Blaze said. She tossed it and got 45 ½ ft. "Not bad", Blaze said. "She's gaining confidence, good", Silver said.

Eggman grabbed the spear and got ready. "I will now show everyone the power of Doctor Eggman", Eggman said. He then tossed the spear and got 48 feet. "Dammit!" Eggman shouted.

"Let me show you all just what Chaotix is made of", Vector said. He pumped up a lot. As Vector tossed, he sneezed during the toss, and the refs marked 57 feet. "Damn, I screwed up", Vector said.

Amy got up. "Ok, this time I'm not gonna screw up", Amy said. Toad then started backing away. "Relax, if she so much as glances at you in a threatening way she will be disqualified", Link said. She tossed the thing but tripped in the process and only got 10. "GODDAMMIT!" Amy shouted.

"Bowser wins, Mario's team is up by three, Sonic only has one win", Link said. "Damn, if only Vector hadn't sneezed and Amy didn't trip", Johnny said.

"The next event is Archery, from Team Mario are Mario, Wario, Daisy and Waluigi, and from Team Sonic are Tails, Amy, Vector and Dr. Eggman, 3 tries in one chance, and only one chance", Link said.

Mario got up. The first shot he got a 4, the second it was a 5 and the 3rd was a 7. "Oh Mama-mia", Mario said.

Wario got up and got 3 fives. "Yeah, perfect 5s!" Wario shouted. "That's not necessarily gonna win you the match", Link said.

Daisy got her arrow and aimed. "Now to hit the bull's eye", Daisy said. She let go 3 shots from her arrow. She got a 1, 2 and 3. "That was weird, but really low", Link said. "Let's see you do better", Daisy said. "Link backed up and fired a bull's eye. "Better?" Link asked sarcastically.

Waluigi got up and got two 7s and a 6. "Yeah, I rule!" Waluigi said. "Yeah whatever, now up is team Sonic", Link said.

Tails got up. "Ok, now to do this", Tails said. "Hey Tails, you look really sexy with that belt on!" Rouge shouted. Tails blushed at that remark. "Rouge, don't distract me like that!" Tails shouted. This disrupted his concentration and he only got 2 8s and a 9. "If Rouge hadn't said that I could have focused better", Tails said. "At least you're winning", Cream said.

Amy got up and everyone cleared the way because she had a deadly weapon. She fired 3 shots, two 7s and a 10. "Awesome", Amy said. "At least she's happy", Link said. "At least she didn't kill anyone", Otacon said.

Vector got up, got two 2s and a 7. "Ah well", Vector said.

Eggman was up. "I'll show you real skills", Eggman said. He let go 3 shots from his arrow and got 3 perfect 10s. "Winner of the archery event, Dr. Eggman", Link said. "I will rule all soon", Eggman said. "That guy is really arrogant", Raiden said.

"The next event is aquatics, from Team Mario is Waluigi, Wario, Daisy and Mario, from Team Sonic is Tails, Amy, Vector and Sonic", Link said. Sonic arrived in the area with a life jacket. "I really hate you Link", Sonic said. "You can do it Sonic", Tails said. "Let's go Sonic!" Snake shouted. "I even got Solid Snake cheering for me, I won't let them down", Sonic said. Espio fired a pistol and everyone swam.

Everyone swam really fast but Sonic was a little behind. "Come on Sonic, you're the fastest thing alive, use your feet!" Snake shouted. "My feet?" Sonic asked. He used his feet and swam to one end and to the back, with Tails coming in second and Mario in 3rd. "Winner is Sonic", Link. "Awesome", Sonic said.

"That kid is really something", Snake said. "You're commenting someone?" Otacon said. "I know where talent is Otacon", Snake said.

"The next event is rowing, from Team Mario is Wario, Waluigi, Mario and Yoshi, from Team Sonic is Amy, Tails, Vector and Shadow", Link said. Everyone got in the rowers.

"Ready, begin", Link said. Everyone rowed really fast. Amy rowed but was last, even behind Waluigi. "Oh damn", Amy said. "Come on Vector, put your muscle into is", Vector said to himself. Shadow kept going fast but Mario managed to pass him and he crossed the finish line first.

"Mario wins the rowing event", Link said. "Dammit", Shadow said. "There is one more event before the final event", Link said. "This is my last chance", Amy said. "I hope I nail it this time", Daisy said. "Time to do this", Vector said.

"Time for the final event before the race, Mario has 4 and Sonic has three, let's se if he can tie it, its trampoline", Link said. As Tails flexed his arm, Cream approached him. "I know I'm suppose to be impartial but good luck", Cream said. "Thanks Cream", Tails said. "Need help, I'll rub your shoulders", Cream said. She then rubbed Tails very smoothly. "Wow Cream, you're good", Tails said. "Let's go Miles Prower", Link said.

"From Team Mario its Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi and Daisy, from team Sonic is Shadow, Vector, Amy and Tails", Link said. Everyone approached the trampoline. "Begin", Link said.

Wario jumped on the trampoline but he didn't get so high and he fell and hit the edge and hurt himself and injured himself. "Well he's out", Link said.

Waluigi got up but he didn't do so many good ticks and got a score of 3 and he complained.

Yoshi got on and did enough good tricks to earn a score of 8 and he celebrated. "He shouldn't celebrate early", Raiden said.

Daisy got on and did many good tricks but only got a score of 7 for screwing something up. "Let's go Team Sonic", Link said.

Shadow did the tricks and got a 9. "Perfect, naturally", Shadow said.

Vector went up and did some tricks and got a score of 8. "Yeah, all right!" Vector shouted. "You're not even winning", Link said. "It's still good", Vector said.

Amy got on and managed to tie Shadow's score after a plethora of perfect flips. "Awesome", Amy said.

Tails was the final one up. He jumped around a bit and managed to do flips, rotation and spins and got a good score of 91/2.

"Tails wins the final event", Link said. "Aw come on", Shadow said. "Wow he totally beat us", Amy said. "Good job Tails", Cream said.

The contestants got ready for the race. "There will be a race of the 8 qualifiers, from Team Sonic is Tails, Knuckles, Eggman and Sonic himself, from Team Mario is Peach, Bowser, Luigi and Mario himself", Link said.

"Sonic will win", Shadow said. "Don't count on that, Mario has the power of the mushroom, he can keep up with Sonic", Wario said. "I doubt it", Shadow said.

"Hey pal, watch what you say, our team is the strongest", Wario said. "If that's so why did you lose?" Shadow asked. "Watch it buddy, I'll show you I'm not loser, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match", Wario said. "Bring it bitch", Shadow said. They got a table and prepared.

"What the hell is Wario doing?" Mario asked. "And what the hell is Shadow doing?" Sonic asked. "Gentlemen, what the hell are you doing?" Link asked. "What the hell is going on?" Snake asked.

"Arm wrestling match", Shadow said. "Ok, this should be interesting", Link said. Espio went to the group. "Begin", Espio said.

After a little struggle, Wario was winning, but Shadow got his strength up and defeated Wario after slamming his arm to the table, breaking part of the table knocking Wario to the floor. "Shadow wins", Espio said. "How pathetic", Shadow said.

"If you're done stealing the spotlight I'd like to have the race started", Link said. The Babylon Rouges looked on. "Well it looks like Sonic, Knuckles and Tails made it, so did Dr. Eggman, and that Shadow guy really showed that Wario guy a thing or two", Jet said. "A final confrontation between Mario and Sonic, I wonder who will win?" Wave asked. "Sonic will, he's fast", Storm said. "Yeah but never underestimate the enemy", Jet said.

Tails, Luigi, Peach, Mario, Sonic, Eggman, Knuckles and Bowser got ready to race. "Here's how it's gonna go, 3 laps, half way through you're gonna have to jump, first person back wins the gold medal and the Olympics for their team, Sonic don't run in super speed, tone it don to keep it fair, Cream if you would start", Link said. Cream had a starter's pistol.

"My mom won't like me touching guns", Cream said. "It's a starter's pistol, just fire it into the air, no one will get hurt", Link said.

"That's your daughter, she's so cute, takes after her mom", Johnny said. "You're so sweet", Vanilla said.

Cream held the gun in the air and everyone prepared. As soon as she fired, everyone ran. Sonic held back to keep in par with everyone, but was still winning.

Mario was close behind, Eggman was dead last. After awhile everyone started to jump over the fences, there was a point where Eggman tripped but moved on. The first lap ended with Sonic in the lead. Everyone continued to run with Tails, Luigi, Peach and Knuckles close to third, still trying to keep up with Sonic and Mario.

During the jump part, Sonic tripped over one of the fences, allowing Mario to take the lead. Mario passed the finish line while Sonic continued to move after getting up, but losing some momentum. Eventually Mario reached the jump, but Sonic was able to catch up and sty behind him and eventually caught up to Mario.

The other characters, except Tails, tripped on the fences. Both Mario and Sonic were neck-and-neck, nearing the end of the race. Eventually both guys crossed the finish line. "It's a photo finish", Rouge said. The photo appeared on the screen and everyone checked. It was then seen that Sonic crossed the finish line before Mario.

"I don't believe this but Sonic the Hedgehog won the Olympics", Link said. Sonic celebrated his win with his teammates, Knuckles and Shadow lifted into air on their shoulders as he celebrated, held his arms out in victory.


	4. Aftermath of games

"He won yay

"He won yay!" Amy shouted. She went to Toad, hugged him and kissed his cheek and left, leaving Toad a little confused and then he fainted.

It came time for Sonic to be awarded with his gold medal. "I don't believe this; I have to award Sonic with this gold medal?" Link asked. "Just do it!" Snake shouted from his seat.

"Yeah, I won fair and square", Sonic said. He was on top of the victory step, with Mario on second and Tails on third.

For the record, Knuckles came in fourth, Bowser came in fifth, Luigi came in sixth, Eggman came in seventh, and Peach came in last.

"I don't believe this, there must have been a fluke, he must have used his super speed", Link said. "Just give him the fucking medal, he won fair and square!" Johnny shouted.

"This is a real disgrace", Link said. "Oh shut up", a man said. Link turned around and saw Kurt Angle. "Kurt Angle? What brings you here?" Link asked. "Olympics stupid, now move it, I have medals to present", Kurt said.

He went to Sonic and presented the medal around his neck. "Now we're one in the same Sonic the Hedgehog", Kurt said. "Thanks, that's great coming from an Olympic gold medalist and former WWE champion", Sonic said. "Well you earned this victory, despite what that idiot says", Kurt said. He presented Mario with his silver medal.

"Good job Mario", Kurt said. "Thank you Kurt Angle", Mario said. He presented Tails with the bronze medal. "You seem too cool to be in Sonic's shadow", Kurt said. "Don't worry, I'm working my way to the top", Tails said.

The three medalists celebrated their medals. Mario went to Snake. "Now Snake, you're probably wondering why I invited you", Mario said. "Yeah, what's up?" Snake asked. "I want you to participate in the up coming Super Smash Brothers battle", Mario said.

"Me, in Super Smash Brothers Brawl?" Snake asked. "Yes, a legend like you should get a chance like this", Mario said. "You should do it Snake", Raiden said. "Yeah, you're that damn good", Sonic said.

"All right then, I'll enter", Snake said. "That's great", Sonic said. "But, that's not all", Mario said. "What else?" Snake asked. "Sonic, you were a worthy opponent, but the score is not settled, I want to invite you to the brawl as well", Mario said.

"Holy shit for real?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I would love it", Mario said. "What?" Link asked. "You should enter kid, you would really be a great addition, plus you can have a real battle with Mario to see who's the strongest, and you can even get a chance at that bastard", Snake said, pointing at Link.

"Really? That would be great", Sonic said, eyeing Link. "I would not be so happy about that, I am just as much a legend as you, Mario and Snake, I have saved my land many times, I have saved the princess Zelda many times, I have fought many evil, I will retain my honor, I won't let some optimistic a foolish hedgehog win this thing and make a joke", Link said.

"Hey watch it ya prick, I take things seriously too, I just don't go overboard on it, besides Mario is laid back too", Sonic said. "Yeah, once in a while, like me, but I know you, you usually tend to brush things off as if you don't care, you tend to act completely selfish", Link said.

Sonic was now very pissed off. "Listen pal, I saved many people from Dr. Eggman, I saved them so many times I've lost count, I've stopped Shadow from destroying the world with Space Colony ARK, I've stopped Chaos from destroying the city, I defeated Metal Sonic with Tails and Knuckles, I've taken out Mephiles after he tried to take me out, I help all the creatures in my home, I am not some heartless prick!" Sonic said.

"You are inconsiderate, a real nuisance", Link said. "Why don't you just shut your Goddamn mouth, you are starting to piss me off!" Sonic said. "It's all about you isn't it", Link said.

"That's it!" Sonic shouted and marched toward Link, but Snake stopped them. "That's enough, Sonic you need to relax", Snake said. "But Snake", Sonic said. "No buts, Link you back off before I get angry myself", Snake said.

"You don't scare me, I don't care what you did for Shadow Moses, you are nothing to me Solid Snake", Link said. "Hey pal", Snake said. "Why don't you stop your Goddamn whining elf boy?" Johnny shouted. "You want some sir?" Link said, marching toward Johnny. "Come hear you prick!" Johnny shouted.

Mario went between the two. "Enough, Link go to the back, we'll talk later", Mario said. Link marched to the back. "I will defeat you Sonic and Snake, just you wait, I will not be made a fool of", Link said. "That pain in the ass", Snake said.

"You just wait Link, I will get you!" Sonic shouted. "Yeah whatever, go with your boyfriend, he's waiting", Link said, pointing to Tails.

Sonic marched toward Link but Snake held him back. "Not yet Sonic, wait til the Brawl where it's legal", Snake said.

Link left the area, leaving a heavily breathing Sonic behind. "Let's go team!" Sonic shouted, with all of his friends following him, even the ones that refereed and the audience. "Let's go", Snake said to Raiden and Otacon.

Everyone cleared the arena, in shock of what occurred; no one has ever seen Sonic so angry, even the Babylon Rouges were speechless; they just rode away on their boards.

Link was backstage walking off his frustration. "What is it about him that makes me act differently?" Link asked. Peach went up to him. "Link, are you ok?" Peach asked. "I'm fine", Link said.

"You acted differently than normal", Peach said. "I know, I'm better than that, it's just that hedgehog, what makes him such a legend, he does stop an evil scientist but he likes to brag about it as if no one else matters", Link said. Mario came backstage. "Look Link, I know you don't like Sonic, but you can't act like this, this was a great game, you don't need to disgrace us like this", Mario said.

"Well come the Brawl, I will defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, and as a bonus I can deal with that Solid Snake guy", Link said. "Ok, let's just go", Mario said.

Link left with Mario and his team. With Sonic and his team, they were outside the stadium, Sonic was still mad. "I'll get you Link, heed my words", Sonic said. "You'll get your chance at the Brawl, you can shut Link up, and you can show you're better than Mario", Tails said.

"Yeah, I this medal is not enough to prove my superiority over Mario, I must defeat him too", Sonic said. "Remember this Sonic, Mario won the first smash, and Link won the second, melee, don't underestimate these guys", Snake said.

"Well why don't we come back to my place and celebrate? Johnny, Snake, Otacon and Raiden can join too", Tails said.

The group arrived at Tails' house where they partied for a while, except Silver and Blaze, who decided to leave. They had some party games, ate some food like tacos, pizza and ice cream, which Cream hogged most of.

Sonic sat on the wind still most of the time, thinking of Link and Mario, how he would defeat them at the Brawl. Amy saw Sonic and went up to him. "Sonic, you need to relax, come unwind", Amy said. "Not now Amy, I'm not in the mood", Sonic said.

"It's about Link isn't it, and Mario, forget them, you'll get them soon, the Brawl is only three months away", Amy said. "Yeah, I need to deal with 3 months of frustration", Sonic said. "Relax", Amy said, rubbing her finger on Sonic's chest.

"Let's go Sonic", Amy said into his ear. "Amy, not now", Sonic said. "You need to unwind, let me help you with that", Amy said. She then lightly kissed his cheek.

"Amy, I said not now", Sonic said. Amy got closer. "Sonic, you know you want me", Amy said. Sonic pushed her off and she fell to the floor.

"Goddammit Amy I said not now!" Sonic shouted, and then he sped out off there. Amy started crying a little. "This issue with Link and rivalry with Mario is getting to him", Snake said. "Maybe we should leave too, this moment got awkward", Otacon said.

Snake's friends left the house. Tails went to comfort Amy. "Cheer up Amy, we can still have fun, the party isn't over yet", Tails said.

"Even though our guest of honor left", Shadow said. "Yeah well I need to leave Tails, thanks for having me over these last few days", Rouge said. "Yeah, me and Omega are back on the road", Shadow said.

"Not really, you guys can come over to my place", Rouge said. "Are you being serious?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, we're all friends, you can sleep, maybe have some drinks, like coffee, no need to wander around a lot", Rouge said.

"She makes a point", Omega said. "Ok, let's go", Shadow said. "Thanks again Tails, bye", Rouge said." Bye Rouge", Tails said. "And stay away from the Master Emerald", Knuckles said. "Whatever", Rouge said, and left with Shadow and Omega.

The music was still going and everyone was dancing a little. "Let's go a little longer", Vector said. About 10 minutes later Knuckles decided to leave, he really needed to guard that Master Emerald. "That just leaves us", Tails said. "I need to call my mom", Cream said. "I need some fruit punch", Vector said.


	5. Training for Brawl

At the airport, everyone is getting ready to leave

At the airport, everyone is getting ready to leave. "Time to go prepare Snake", Otacon said. "Yeah, let's move", Snake said. They saw Sonic walking through the area. "Hey look its Sonic", Raiden said.

"Hey Sonic!" Snake shouted. Sonic sped over to the group. "What's up?" Sonic asked. "Hey are things gonna be all right, don't let this Mario and Link thing may get out of hand", Snake said. "I'll be fine", Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" Snake asked. "Why don't you come with us, cool of a bit, your friends are probably scared to be around you", Otacon said. "Where will I sleep?" Sonic asked.

"You could come to New York with us, me and my wife reside there, Snake and Otacon will be there too", Raiden said. "Sleep in your house? Sonic asked. "Sure why not?" Raiden asked.

"Ok then", Sonic said, and got on the transport with everyone.

At Tails' house, everyone else was gonna leave. "Let's go Cream, we need to head back to your mom's house", Amy said. "I don't think we can go anywhere", Espio said. "Why not?" Amy asked.

"It's raining", Espio said. It was indeed raining, a bit hard. "We can't go in that rain", Amy said. "Guess you can sleep over", Tails said.

"We don't wanna be a bother", Amy said. "Would you rather go out in the rain?" Tails asked. "But you do make a good point", Amy said.

"Well boys, looks like we're staying at the Prower residence", Vector said. "Yeah, a sleepover", Charmy said. "Are you sure you're ok with it?" Amy asked.

"At least this time I'm not hiding anyone", Tails said. "Well we need to arrange sleeping arrangements", Amy said. "First let's clean up this mess", Tails said, pointing to the paper on the floor, empty soda cans, and a broken vase.

"How did that happen?" Tails asked. Charmy put his hands behind his back and whistled, everyone pretty much guessed he did it, but decided not to even do anything.

At Rouge's house, the group had dinner and coffee and prepared to sleep. "Well I'll get the couch", Shadow said. "I'll sit at the wall, all I need to do is power down", Omega said.

"Shadow, you can sleep on my bed", Rouge said. "What about you?" Shadow asked. "Don't worry about that", Rouge said. Omega went near a wall and powered down. Shadow then went on Rouge's bed as she took a shower.

"Hmm, this bed is comfortable", Shadow said. Rouge arrived in the bedroom with her bathrobe. "Comfortable?" Rouge asked. "Yeah why?" Shadow asked. She removed her bathrobe.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked. She didn't say anything; she just crawled into bed with him. Then the pleasures arose, a night Shadow would never forget.

Sonic was in Raiden's house where his wife Rose cooked some food. "Hi Jack", Rose said.

"Hello Rose, we have a guest", Raiden said, showing her Sonic. "Oh Sonic, it's an honor to have you here", Rose said. "Yeah, Raiden insisted", Raiden said.

"Snake and Sonic are gonna be in Super Smash Brothers Brawl", Raiden said. "Oh that's interesting", Rose said.

"Yeah, a heated rivalry between Sonic, Mario and Link", Otacon said. "Yeah Link's a jerk", Sonic said.

"Well I'm sure you'll do well", Rose said. "I will", Sonic said. "What's for dinner?" Raiden asked. "Well I decided to make some chili dogs", Rose said.

"I love you", Sonic said. Raiden started awkwardly at him. "Sorry, I love chili dogs", Sonic said. "Good thing I wanted to try something new", Rose said.

At Tails' house, Chaotix will be sleeping in the living room; Vector has the big sofa, Espio's on a beanbag, and Charmy sleeps on the little sofa. Amy, Cream and Cheese will have sleeping bags in Tails' room.

"Time to hit the sack", Amy said. "This sucks, why can't I sleep in Tails' room?" Charmy asked. "Because he doesn't like you", Vector said. "You're so mean Vector", Charmy said.

"Quiet you little runt", Vector said. Charmy started to cry. "Dammit Vector, look what you did, how are we gonna go to sleep?" Espio asked Amy saw the situation and went to hug Charmy.

"It's ok, stop crying", Amy said. Charmy calmed down a little but still whimpered. "Jesus, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings that much", Vector said. "Vector you're a jerk, say you're sorry", Amy said.

"Sorry Charmy", Vector said. Charmy stopped crying. "Ok", Charmy said, and hugged onto Amy. "Good, I'm gonna leave now", Amy said. "Please stay, I like being around you, lying on you makes me comfortable", Charmy said.

"Huh? Ok then, Tails I'm gonna sleep here with Charmy, Cream and Cheese will stay there with you", Amy said. "Ok", Tails said. Cream went in Tails room with a sleeping Cheese. "Cheese fell asleep huh? Listen Cream you can have my bed, I'll sleep on a sleeping bag", Tails said.

"Why don't we share the bed?" Cream asked. "What?" Tails asked. "I don't mind, please?" Cream said, making puppy dog eyes. "Ok, just stop with the eyes, they're too cute", Tails said. Cream giggled at that last remark.

They both got onto bed, with Cheese sleeping at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight", Cream said, then kissed Tails on the cheek and went to sleep. "Goodnight", Tails said, then kissed Cream on the cheek in return, and fell asleep hugging her.

Omega had activated and went into the room of Rouge. "Rouge, it's morning, you should…" Omega said, and then stopped after seeing those two so close to each other. "What the hell did you two do?" Omega asked.

Rouge woke up and was shocked to see Omega. "Oh, hi Omega, Shadow and I were", Rouge was saying. "I don't even wanna hear about it", Omega said.

Shadow got up as well. "Oh shit", Shadow said. "I'll go make breakfast", Rouge said, and ran out of there. Shadow and Omega stood there awkwardly.

Sonic and Snake got up and then they started to prepare for Brawl, they trained like no tomorrow.

At Tails' house, Amy woke up and saw Charmy still sleeping on her chest. She lightly got up and tip-toed as to not wake up Vector or Espio and looked in Tails' room and saw Tails and Cream hugging and sleeping.

"That's cute, I wish I could do that with Sonic", Amy said. She then went into the kitchen to make breakfast; she made some pancakes with eggs, bacon, and cereal.

"There's a lot of people in this house, I gotta keep their stomachs full", Amy said. While making breakfast, she put the stove on to high and burned some bacon and pancakes setting off an alarm, which woke everyone up.

"There's a fire!" Charmy shouted. "Where's the extinguisher?" Vector asked. "Right here", Espio said. He tossed Vector the Fire extinguisher and Vector sprayed wildly in the area, covering some of the kitchen and Amy in repellent.

Tails and Cream arrived in the area and saw the chaos of Chaotix. "What happened to my kitchen?" Tails asked. "We heard the alarm go off so we put out the fire", Vector said. Tails looked in the kitchen and figure covered in repellent standing; he wiped the face to see a very angry Amy.

"Amy, are you all right?" Tails asked. "I tried to make some breakfast, and I end up in repellent", Amy said, suppressing her inner rage. "I'll get you cleaned up, follow me", Tails said, taking Amy to the bathroom. "Boy did we screw up big time", Vector said. "What else is new for you Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Why you little rat!" Vector shouted and chased Charmy around the room. After Tails cleaned up Amy he got a phone call, so he answered the phone. "Hello?" Tails said. "You Tails it's me", Sonic said. "Hey Sonic, where are you?" Tails asked. "At Raiden's house, training with Snake", Sonic said. "Really, when are you coming back?" Tails asked.

"We'll see each other in three months during the Brawl, take care of everyone, I'll see you soon", Sonic said. "Ok, bye Sonic", Tails said and hung up the phone. "I hope he wins", Tails said. He saw Vector chasing Charmy, so he went to stop the situation before Charmy was reduced to nothing.


	6. SSB Brawl Part one

Sonic and Snake trained for months getting ready for the Brawl, they were gonna be fighting plumbers, elves and Pokèmon

Sonic and Snake trained for months getting ready for the Brawl, they were gonna be fighting plumbers, elves and Pokèmon. They trained like never before, and the time came for everyone to go to the Brawl arena.

Sonic was lacing up his shoes when Tails came along. "Sonic", Tails said. "Yo Tails how are you?" Sonic asked, pulling Tails into a brotherly hug. "I'm fine, everyone else is here to see you as well", Tails said, pointing at everyone else.

"Go knock them dead Sonic", Vector said. "Show them what you're made of", Knuckles said. "Show Mario you are the dominant one", Charmy said. "Kill Link", Shadow said. "That last one I can really take to heart", Sonic said.

"How pathetic", Link said, approaching the area with Zelda. "So this is the Sonic you told me about", Zelda said. "Yeah, he's nothing special", Link said. "You are the last person I wanted to see now", Sonic said.

"When we are done, I'll be the last person you'll ever see", Link said. "Listen you…" Sonic was saying but Mario came in. "Enough, I'm tired of you too fighting, we'll settle this in the ring!" Mario shouted.

"Little blue bastard started it", Link said. "Asshole", Sonic said. The two went to attack each other, but Snake came in.

"Enough, Link if you don't back off now I will rip your Goddamn throat out", Snake said. Link stared but Zelda held him back. "You can get them later", Zelda said. Link and Zelda walked off.

"I'll see you in the ring", Mario said. "Yeah we'll settle this soon Mario", Sonic said. Mario walked off as well. "We gotta head to the ring to see the rules and who we will be fighting", Snake said. "Everyone else go to the audience", Sonic said. Everyone made their way to the audience section.

The arena was huge; there were thousands of roaring fans eager to see the battles. "Damn Snake, look how huge this place is", Sonic said. "I know, this is extraordinary", Snake said. They looked at the roster and it was unbelievably huge.

The fighters included Bowser, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, The Ice Climbers, Ike, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Lucas, Luigi, Pokèmon Trainer, Falco, Wolf, R.O.B., Mr. Game & Watch, Ganondorf, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Lucario, Ness, Peach, Pikachu, Pit, Olimar & Pikmin, Samus, Wario, Yoshi and Zelda.

In total there were 34 fighters, including Snake and Sonic. "Holy shit", Sonic said. Mario spoke up on the stand.

"Welcome everyone to Super Smash Brothers Brawl, we have a wide array of fighters, as you can see we have some first timers, give it up for Diddy Kong, Pokèmon Trainer, R.O.B., Wolf, Ike, Lucas, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Wario, Pit, Solid Snake and Sonic The Hedgehog", Mario said.

The first timers waved to the crowd. Sonic and Snake looked in the crowd to see if they saw their friends, they were there. The Babylon Rouges also flew in to watch.

"There will be 9 qualifying battles, everyone-a pick a number", Mario said. Everyone including Mario got a number and they showed it to him. "You think I'll get Link in the first round?" Sonic asked.

"If you're lucky", Snake said. "Battle one will be Link vs. Meta Knight vs. Donkey Kong vs. Diddy Kong, how coincidental", Mario said. "Damn, I wanted first shot at Link", Sonic said.

"Yeah, so did I", Snake said. "Battle 2 will be Snake vs. Ike vs. Wolf vs. Lucas", Mario said. "Random", Snake said.

"Battle 3 will be Bowser vs. Pit vs. Falcon vs. Yoshi", Mario said. "Ok, hurry up with mine", Sonic said.

"Fourth match is I vs. Wario vs. Ice Climbers vs. Jigglypuff", Mario said. "Excellent", Wario said.

"Fifth match is Lucario vs. Marth vs. Fox vs. Pikachu", Mario said. "Sucks for Pikachu", Johnny said. "Poor thing", Vanilla said.

"Sixth match is Samus vs. Dedede vs. Ness vs. Kirby", Mario said. "Next match will have me", Sonic said.

"Seventh match will be Pokèmon Trainer vs. Ganondorf vs. Olimar vs. Mr. Game & Watch", Mario said. "Come on, me next", Sonic said.

"Eight match is Luigi vs. Peach vs. Zelda vs. Sonic", Mario said. "Oh shit", Link said. "Yeah, I don't get Link but I get his princess", Sonic said.

"Match 9 will be Falco vs. R.O.B. one on one", Mario said. "Ok then", Falco said.

"Mario, you can't put Sonic with Zelda, it's not a good idea", Link said. "Link, I didn't put them together, it's random", Mario said. Link went up to Sonic.

"If you so much as…" Link was saying. "What, hurt her, that's the name of the game, I still have something to show you, and Mario, but the damage I do to those three will be the same as you, all at once", Sonic said. Link walked off, Mario did an 'I'm watching you' motion to Sonic.

Everyone left the ring to prepare for their matches, after awhile, the arena transformed. Link, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were at Castle Siege.

The bell started and the battle began. Meta Knight went up to Diddy and he swung his weapon at him and whacked him around a bit, but Diddy kicked away Meta Knight and pounded him. Donkey swung to attack Link, but he moved swiftly and he delivered a kick to the face.

"I can't believe Mario still lets you compete", Link said. Donkey grabbed Link by the neck and slammed him around a bit and tossed him off. Meta Knight and Diddy were still fighting until Diddy managed to blow Meta Knight out the ring via peanut gun, eliminating him. Both DK and Diddy proceeded to double team Link, but he shot an arrow at Diddy.

Diddy managed to move but Link came and kicked his face, grab his tail and toss him out the ring, eliminating him. Donkey went to punch Link, but he cart-wheeled back and shot an arrow at Donkey, getting him in the shoulder. Donkey pulled it out, causing a little blood to spurt out.

Link then powered up for his final smash, the Tri-Force Slash. He ran in after applying the Tri-Force and did the slash, a strong attack that knocked Donkey away out of the ring, allowing Link to win. The arena went back to normal and Link raised his hand in victory. "Sonic has his work cut out for him", Tails said.

Afterwards, Snake, Wolf, Lucas and Ike were transported to another arena, Shadow Moses Island. "Holy shit, back in Shadow Moses", Snake said. "Snake has the home field advantage", Raiden said.

The battle began. Ike and Roy charged at each other doing sword battle, Snake was stuck with Lucas. "I'm stuck with some harmless little kid", Snake said. Lucas did an incredible lightning strike that almost got Snake, luckily he dodged.

"What the hell is this kid?" Snake asked. Lucas did a lot of lightning strikes, but Snake kept moving, but he used his BK thunder to hurt Snake. "This is humiliating", Snake said.

Lucas ran in to attack Snake, but Snake dodged and kicked Lucas into Ike and Wolf. The two punched off Lucas and knocked him out the ring. "Wait Ike, shouldn't we be double teaming that guy?" Wolf asked. "Yes, after the legend", Ike said, both men went to attack Snake, but he ducked and punched them both in the gut.

Snake then grabbed a Nikita, and shot at the two, follow them around with the missile. He could only follow one at a time which they took to their advantage, as the missile followed Wolf, Ike went to attack Snake, but he called off the missile and kicked Ike in the gut, and used a grenade to bomb him out the area.

Wolf backed off, but then Metal Gear Ray appeared behind him and did a laser beam that Wolf dodged. "Was that Metal Gear Ray, what's that doing here?" Raiden asked. "That machine is huge", Tails said.

Wolf was distracted by Ray that he didn't see Snake shoot another Nikita missile that he tried blocking with his arms, but the impact was great he was blasted out the area. Snake sat down from exhaustion then waved to the crowd. "Snake did it, I knew he could", Otacon said.

Bowser, Pit, Falcon and Yoshi are transported to Sky-world. Bowser growled in his match intro, meaning he's ready for a fight.

Yoshi dashed at Bowser but he was violently punched out of the area. "He didn't last long", Rouge said. Falcon and Pit double teamed Bowser.

Falcon ran around punching Bowser, and Pit delivered a few attacks of his own. Bowser knocked away Pit and continued to fight Falcon.

Bowser then punched Falcon into the ceiling, then went up and punched him again that knocked away Falcon, eliminating him from the round. Pit was ready to fight Bowser. Bowser then jumped to punch Pit, but he dodged and flew away.

Bowser continued to attack, but Pit grabbed his dual swords and slashed Bowser.

Bowser got angry and punched Pit so hard he fell off the area. Bowser celebrated victory, but saw that Pit wasn't out the ring, he was flying. He landed on the edge and called over Bowser. Bowser was pissed and ran at Pit, but he jumped, and Bowser almost lost balance, but fell when Pit kicked him. Pit was able to win his Brawl and raised his hand in victory.

The Delfino plaza stage was the next battlefield; Mario, The Ice Climbers, Wario and Jigglypuff were transported to that area. "You're going down Mario, I had your back during the Olympics, but now you're going down", Wario said.

He jumped at Mario, but Mario dodged and punched Wario in the face. The Ice Climbers went to attack Mario, but he jumped away from them. Jigglypuff wanted to sing her lullaby, but Mario knocked away the microphone and kicked her away.

Wario, Jigglypuff and The Ice Climbers banded together to stop Mario. Wario got his motorcycle and the four charged at Mario, but Mario got his final smash ready, the Mario Finale, where he fired a massive amount of fireballs and cleared the area.

He raised his hand in victory and left the arena. "That was fast", Inuyasha said. "I don't like the chances of Sonic and Snake", Omega said. "Hey Sonic can do it, and I'm sure Snake can handle himself", Tails said.

Battle five, located in the Pokèmon arena, Pikachu, Lucario, Fox and Marth. The match started and Lucario used his telekinetic abilities to fly in and punch the characters.

Pikachu managed to let out a thunder shock to attack Lucario, and he head-butted Lucario. Fox sent out a few laser guns, and Marth struck Lucario with his sword.

All three knocked Lucario out the arena. Pikachu started cheering, completely distracted from battle and was shot in the back with a laser, injuring him, then was kicked out the arena.

"Why'd you have to get cocky Pikachu?" Johnny asked. It was Marth vs. Fox. Marth slashed at Fox, but he was able to move and kick Marth to the side. He shot his laser gun but Marth dodged out of the way and tossed his sword at Fox.

It connected and Fox pulled the sword out with some blood, and he tossed it back, but Marth caught it, and Fox used this as an opportunity to shoot Marth with his gun and then kick him out the arena. Fox won the fifth battle.

The new arena was Temple where Samus, Dedede, Ness and Kirby prepared for battle. "These people are small, but no joke", Samus said.

Match started and Kirby went to attack Dedede with his fast fists. Ness goes to attack Samus, but she kicks him from the arena.

Dedede attacked with his mallet, but Kirby jumped and sucked him up and spat him out the ring. Samus eyed Kirby and went to attack him. Kirby moved and tried to attack Samus, but she punched him in the face.

Samus then fires her ray gun, but Kirby swallows the blast and shoots it back at Samus, but she managed to dodge. "That was weird", Samus said. Kirby went to attack Samus again, but Samus did a punch-kick combination then fired her ray gun and knocked Kirby out the ring. Samus was declared the victor of the sixth battle.

The next battle arrived in Smash-Ville, Pokèmon Trainer sent out Charizard to face Ganondorf, Game & Watch and Olimar.

The battle began and Olimar tossed some Pikmin at the group and went to attack Charizard but he was hit with a flame attack.

Game & Watch used a frying pan to whack Olimar out the ring. Ganondorf then punched Game & Watch to Charizard and Charizard head-butt on him. Charizard them grabbed him, punched him and tossed him back.

Ganondorf then kicked Game & Watch into Charizard and Charizard smacked Game & Watch away.

Charizard stared down Ganondorf and flew in to attack but Ganondorf readied a strong fist attack and then ran in and punched Charizard hard out the ring. He then went to the Pokèmon Trainer and punched him too. Ganondorf was victorious.

The 8th battle came; Luigi, Peach, Zelda and Sonic were transported to the Summit. "Damn it's cold", Sonic said, shivering and holding himself. The battle started and everyone rushed to attack Sonic and began assaulting him.

The ice then started breaking and heading to the ocean. "Oh shit, oh shit, not the ocean", Sonic said. The glacier reached the ocean. Everyone was beating down on Sonic, but he managed to fight back and toss everyone off.

Peach jumped at Sonic, but he rammed her and she fell off the glacier. Luigi got into hand-to-hand combat, but Sonic fought him off and did many punch-kick combo attacks. "Tell this to Mario", Sonic said. He did a major punch to Luigi off the glacier.

Zelda grabbed a sword and tried to stab Sonic, but he jumped and span dashed at her, and then started brutally pummeling her.

"You tell Link he has nothing on me, I will own his ass any day", Sonic said. "You will lose to Link", Zelda said with a bloody face. Sonic then kicked her repeatedly, then lifted her up and punched her a bit and finished with a spin-dash attack off the Glacier.

Sonic stuck up his thumb in victory, but still wanted to get off the glacier, so the arena was turned back to normal. "Yay, he did it, he won", Tails said. "He still needs to get past 6 other people to definitely win", Raiden said.

Falco and R.O.B. met on the Battlefield stage. Falco tossed his shield at R.O.B. and then he punched him a few times but he was blasted back with a laser. Falco then did a few kicks and then punched him back.

R.O.B. ran in at Falco but he jumped out the way and he found a smart bomb and tossed it at R.O.B., causing a massive explosion that took R.O.B. out the match. Falco won the battle.


	7. SSB Brawl Part two

All Nine victors were in the ring

All Nine victors were in the ring. "Well I have made it, along with Link, Sonic, Ganondorf, Samus, Pit, Snake, Falco and Fox, but we don't have 9 people fight at once, so we need another match, I will pick the names", Mario said.

He randomly picked 4 names. "The second to final qualifying match is, Samus vs. Fox vs. Pit vs. Sonic", Mario said. "Damn, another fight, I hope I'm not near water again", Sonic said.

"Then we have Falco vs. Snake vs. Ganondorf", Mario said. "More people huh? I'll take them", Snake said. "This means that Link and I will be in the final round", Mario said.

"You better get ready Sonic, I hope I see you in the final battle", Snake said. Pit went up to Sonic. "I am honored to face you in the ring", Pit said.

"Yeah, so am I, one of us could be the second first timer to fight in the finals", Sonic said. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if I would win my battle, my wings flew on pure instinct", Pit said.

"Well that's a key in battle, trust your instincts, you seem like the type of person to go far, remember even if you don't win, it's how you performed in battle, so if you lose, don't let it get to you, I won't, well maybe a little, I really wanna get my hands on Link", Sonic said.

"Yeah, well good luck", Pit said. Samus showed up. "You're both gonna need luck, I will not take it easy on wither one of you tonight", Samus said. "We're ready", Sonic said. "

Totally ready", Pit said. Link is talking with Zelda backstage. "I assure you, Sonic is gonna pay", Link said. He went to see the battle up close. "I hope you win Sonic, so I can take you down myself", Link said.

The arena was now the Green Hill Zone. "This is my territory, awesome, home field advantage", Sonic said. "It still won't save you", Fox said.

She went to attack Sonic, but he dodged and rammed into her. Fox fired his attacks at Pit, but he dodged and kicked Fox in the chest and slammed him to the ground. Fox then kicked the side of his head, got up punched Pit in the face. Samus punched Sonic around a few times, grabbed his leg and slammed him violently hard to the ground, and fired her laser, but he moved away in the last second.

He went to tackle her again, but she kicked him off and shot her ray gun and nailed him. Pit used his swords to slash at fox, but his agility enabled him to move away with no problem. Sonic recovered from his attack and ran around punching Samus. He then stood in front of Fox and Pit. Samus did her final smash, Zero Laser at Sonic.

He dodged the attack and Pit saw it too and flew up, but Fox wasn't so lucky, and was hit dead on out of the ring. Samus then lost her armor. "This could be a problem, nonetheless, I will defeat Sonic", Samus said.

She used her paralyzer gun and smashed Sonic around. Pit went in and punched Samus, but she then slammed him to the ground and stomped his chest. She then lifted him by his throat and kicked his stomach violently hard, and she used her paralyzer to eliminate him from battle.

She then cart-wheeled toward Sonic and struck him many times. She then tried her paralyzer, but Sonic dodged and then jumped in the air and did a spin dash toward Samus and knocked her to the edge of the area. Sonic then stood afar from Samus, she wanted to back up, but saw that she was near a ledge, but her distraction of looking back allowed Sonic to leave the area so when Samus looked forward, he was gone.

She looked around and saw Sonic speed toward her and he successfully tackled her out the arena, declaring him the winner of that battle. "Whoa, that was rough, I gotta go get ready for the final battle", Sonic said.

He left a cheering crowd behind. "Sonic is in the finals", Tails said. "Now it's time for Snake, hope he can do it", Otacon said.

The next battle was Snake vs. Falco vs. Ganondorf on the Halberd. Falco and Ganondorf jumped at Snake but he dodged and kicked Falco to the air and used a mortar attack on him and Falco came down hurting.

Ganondorf went to punch Snake but he dodged out the way and hit the ground with his fist and cracked it. "I was damn lucky there", Snake said. Ganondorf ran to Snake but he was punched in the face and then kicked back. Snake then called for something.

"What's he doing?" Otacon asked. A helicopter came and Snake climbed on the ladder and grabbed a grenade launcher and shot grenades at the group and sent them flying out the arena. Snake was victorious.

"That was impressive", Knuckles said. "Never underestimate Solid Snake", Otacon said. "I won't, believe me", Johnny said.

It was time for the Final Battle, Mario, Link, Snake and Sonic were on the Final Destination stage. Tension built up in them. Link eyed Sonic, Sonic eyed Link but also Mario. Snake knew to work with Sonic to survive. Mario was ready for all three. The fight began.

Sonic immediately charged at Link and started punching him, but Link managed so kick him off, only for Sonic to come back and attack again, but Link grabbed his arm and tossed him.

Snake went in and punched Link a few times and did a belly-to-belly suplex. Mario went in and did a few punches to Snake, but he was elbowed away. Sonic jumped on a platform and jumped back down and rammed Link.

Snake punched Mario around a bit and then tossed him in the air and hit a mortar that knocked Mario high up a bit and came crashing down. Snake jumped up to land hard on Mario, but Mario jumped and kicked Snake in mid-air and punched him in the face.

Mario then went after Sonic and he and Link double-teamed Sonic. Snake ran in and kicked Link in the gut and kicked Mario away from Sonic. Snake went back to brawl with Mario and Sonic continued to brawl with Link.

"This battle's getting intense", Raiden said. "Snake and Sonic are doing a great job working together", Espio said. Sonic pummeled Link continuously, causing bloodshed in his face.

Link grabbed his sword and slashed at Sonic, cutting his arm a bit, but Sonic did a few homing attacks to Link, Snake came in with a few stomps, and they both punched Link hard off the platform, eliminating last year's winner.

Sonic was a little winded after that, but recovered. Then Mario prepared his fireball attack and aimed at Sonic, but Snake saw this and pushed Sonic out the way and was hit with the attack himself, knocking him out.

"Snake!" Sonic shouted. "It's you and me Sonic", Mario said. Sonic and Mario dashed at each other and they brawled. Sonic did a few jabs to Mario, but he countered with his own. Sonic jumped up and then homed in on Mario and almost knocked him out the ring.

Mario came in and kicked Sonic away, then grabbed a bat and tossed it at Sonic, hitting him square in the face, causing nosebleed. A box came nearby. "Sonic, open the box, I left something in there that may be of use to you", Raiden shouted.

Sonic opened the box and it revealed the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "Thanks Raiden", Sonic said. Mario got his final smash ready and aimed at Sonic.

"If he hits him Sonic will lose", Tails said. Mario was gonna hit but Snake tossed a grenade and it hit Mario and took him down. Sonic then managed to turn into Super Sonic and he then rammed Mario a few times and took him out the match.

"It's down to Sonic and Snake", Otacon said. The two stared each other down, but darkness took over.

"What's happening?" Otacon asked. "Look, its two giant hands", Amy said. Indeed it was Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Oh no, this isn't good", Samus said. "Sonic and Snake are in for it", Fox said. "It appears those two still want to be in on this", Ike said.

"You ready Snake?" Sonic asked. "You bet, take the one on the left, I'll handle the right", Snake said. "Ok", Sonic said. Sonic jumped and used his spin attack on Crazy hand and punched it a bit.

Snake then used a rocket launcher to attack Master Hand and tossed a few grenades up and managed to get high enough into the air to punch Master hand.

"Man, Snake's been training really hard for this", Otacon said.

Crazy hand sent a few rockets at Sonic which he all dodged. Master Hand used lasers but Snake moved out the way.

Snake and Sonic jumped high and did a few Combo attacks to the hands and they went back to back.

"Yeah we rule!" Sonic said.

The hands then clapped into each other and they squashed both Brawlers.

"We should pay more attention", Sonic said a little dizzy.

Snake shook it off. "No more playing around", Snake said.

Sonic jumped to Crazy hand and did many homing attacks, punches, spins and kicks they eventually took out Crazy hand.

Snake did some punches, Rocket launchers and some grenades that took down Master Hand.

Both hands left the arena in defeat and Sonic and Snake stood standing expecting to fight more.


	8. End, epilouge

"The winners of Super Smash Brawl, Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake

"The winners of Super Smash Brawl, Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake!" The announcer said.

Sonic and Snake were shocked but they waved to the people as they cheered them

Pit came out to show his appreciation. "I knew Sonic could do it", Tails said. "Snake too", Otacon said.

"We all knew", Knuckles said. "I'm just glad I was able to get those emeralds", Raiden said. "Thanks Raiden", Tails said and hugged Raiden. "No problem kid", Raiden said, and hugged back.

Soon everyone went into the arena to celebrate with the victors. Mario went up to Sonic and extended his hand. Sonic knew what this meant, so he shook Mario's hand in return. "What a nice guy", Wave said. "

Ah, I think he's just trying to maintain face", Jet said. "You were never the best sport", Wave said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Jet asked. "Oh nothing", Wave said and flew off. "Hey, get back here", Jet said, and flew off.

"Wait for me", Storm said and flew off. Link was heading back to the ring. "It's that bastard Link", Amy said. "Kick his ass", Charmy said.

Everyone rushed at Link. "Wait!" Sonic said. Link looked up and saw everyone over him, Amy had her hammer, Knuckles readied his fists, Shadow, Omega and Otacon had guns, Vector was ready to bite, Rouge was gonna kick, Johnny was gonna flame, Espio and Raiden had samurai blades, and Charmy was gonna Sting.

"We don't need to pummel Link, I took care of that, I'm sure Link learned his lesson", Sonic said. Link got up and went to Sonic. "You are considered to be the most egotistical person, but that's how we all start I guess, you really are a true fighter and a great hero, you have earned my respect", Link said and extended his hand to Sonic, which Sonic shook.

"You too Snake", Link said and shook Snake's hand

"Thanks Link", Sonic said. "Yeah well next time we have the smash, don't think you two will win again", Link said.

"We'll see about that", Sonic said. "Sonic, you have proved to be the better person, I guess this ends our-a rivalry, for now, like Link said, next-a year", Mario said. "Count on it Mario", Sonic said. The party continued until the characters needed to leave.

"Hey Snake, nice job out there", Samus said. "Thanks", Snake said.

"If you're ever ready to do a mission with me, here's my card", Samus said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call it", Snake said. Samus then left.

"Smooth operator Snake", Otacon said.

"Shut up Otacon", Snake said.

Afterwards, Mario and his friends went back to the mushroom kingdom, Link returned to Hyrule, Pit returned to his home, Snake, Raiden and Otacon returned to New York, Shadow and Omega hit the road again, Chaotix went back to their house, Knuckles went back to guard the master emerald, Rouge went to plan to steal the master emerald, Amy went back home, and Tails returned home with Cream and Cheese.

Tails and Cream were on the roof watching the sunset.

"This is a beautiful sunset", Cream said.

"I know one thing more beautiful", Tails said.

"What?" Cream asked.

"You", Tails said and kissed Cream.

Raiden then came to the area.

"Yo Tails, sorry to interrupt, but Brawl was a total hit, they're already planning for next year, Snake and Sonic agreed to take part and they asked you and me to join", Raiden said.

"That would be great", Raiden said.

"Yep, the side-kicks of this year's 2nd party will join and since it's the 4th and to follow tradition, someone from Team Star Fox will join even though Wolf is rivaled to Star Fox", Raiden said.

"Stat Fox?" Tails asked.

"Yeah Fox McCloud's group, there will be a 4th, and she's also a fox like you, or a vixen better said", Raiden said.

"Who is she?" Tails asked.

"Right here kid", Krystal said appearing next to Raiden.

"This is Krystal, she will join next year, it will be the dawning of you, me, Krystal and Toad in Brawl", Raiden said.

"Ha, Toad, anyway I look forward to challenging you two next year", Tails said.

"Count on it", Raiden said.

Soon Tails, Raiden and Krystal started training for next year, Toad too, what could happen in a Smash that will have more?


End file.
